Star Comes to Earth/Transcript
(theme song) Episode begins on exterior shot of Mewni. Star (narrating) Far, far away, in a magical land called Mewni, lived a princess – Star Butterfly. Cut to interior shot of castle, on a portrait of Star Butterfly, King Butterfly, and Queen Butterfly. Star Rail slide! Star Butterfly slides down the staircase rail and breaks a floating crystal decoration. The portrait falls on top of her. She rips through it as she stands up, and the chandelier tilts. Star (narrating) Some people have called me reckless and irresponsible just because... Cut to interior of a cave, where Star fights monsters. Star (narrating) ...I fight monsters... Cut to shot of a unicorn drinking from a creek. Star (narrating) ...and tame wild unicorns. Star lands on the unicorn's back, and the unicorn rears up. Star Yee-haw! Star rides the unicorn through Mewni, scaring some of the civilians. Star (narrating) I like to have fun! And I'm about to have a whole lot more because today is my 14th birthday! And according to tradition, my mom the queen has to bestow upon me our greatest family heirloom: the royal magic wand! King and Queen Butterfly wait for Star in the throne room. The audience looks to the doors. Just before the guards open them, Star and the unicorn crash through, scaring the audience. As the unicorn crashes through the rear wall, Star jumps off and lands by her parents. Star excitedly Queen Butterfly Now, Star, this wand is a big responsibility. If it falls into the hands of evil forces, the universe could be destroyed. Star laughing Star takes the wand from Queen Butterfly, and it magically changes from a royal scepter form to a light purple form with white wings. Star gasps Don't worry, Mom. I can handle it. Smash cut to Star looking distressed outside Mewni. Behind her, Mewni is on fire and its civilians are screaming in terror. Star slowly shuffles off-screen. At the castle, King and Queen Butterfly and Glossaryck observe through binoculars. King and Queen Butterfly She can't handle it. Cut to shot of a manticore-drawn carriage. The camera pans over to Star pleading to her parents. Star Nooooo! I can be good. Please! Don't send me to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses! Thunder strikes. Cut to shot of Star being sent to St. Olga's Reform School on a conveyor belt while screaming. Cut back to Star still screaming while clinging to her mother's dress. King Butterfly Sweetheart, we're not sending you there. King and Queen Butterfly is execute (blast them by mutant deadly weapon),bless, and crash the butterfly castle by Vilgax used the deadly weapon, turn around, a gigantic decepticon monster evil laughing, while everybody shocked, fearful and scared. Vilgax: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Star Scream VILGAX!!!!!!! all everbody screaming Vilgax Oh I'm going to join this!!!! yelling DECEPTICONS!!!! ATTACK!!!!!!!!!! (in slow motion) YOU'RE A SLOB!!! Star Scream EVERYBODY RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! French man: HIDE!!! Everybody was running with Star Butterfly into castle, but Vilgax punch the giant door and cracked into the pieces Vilgax "Prepare for Garmageddon!" Vilgax grunt kick the giant door and evil laughing while the kraang and his drones attack whole of everyone. French Man: THIS WAY!!!!!!!!!! Giant kraang step and stomp like thunder strikes while everybody screaming and terror Prototypes and aliens charged to castle Evil Alien: I said "GOOD DAY"!! Decepticons Vemon, Prototypes, Alien invasion and The Kraang droids come and attack the castle, and frantic chatter to castle find magic wand. Vilgax smash everybody into bloodshed, pain, and death (different version of Optimus Prime On Set 'Angry Prime'). while Mutant mugger crocodile eats humans, while the kraang droids gun shoot everybody. Omnitraxus Prime GET HIM NOW!!!!!!!!! Mandark HA HA HA HA HA AHA!!!!!!!!! ATTACK!!! Mandark smash Omnitraxus Prime and down with poison The Kraang gun shoot him. Warpath: No dinner for 1,000 years Kayloo bot shoot Warpath with poisonous guns Kayloo bot Huh? Huh? Huh?-Huh? Huh? Everyone Scary and fearing running around. while Kayloo bot using poison cannon to shot bloodshed pain and death. Kayloo bot Huh? Huh? Huh?-Huh? Huh? Rhombulus Look out!!!!!! Everyone being attack by mutant apes and Rhombulus was death too. Dr. Shockwave Mutant Manticore! ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!! a hunderd of Mutant Manticores was shed everyone, destroy the castle, while everybody chased and stopped by Toffee Toffee (Sports a chilling smile for a split second) SURPRISE! (returns to normal) and shoot the other humans, shed, and painful human to death. Horse Man Scream STAR BUTTERFLY!!!!!! Being killed by Vilgax's deadly weapon, while used bomb to attack and explosed and destroying the castle. Star Butterfly Horse Man. Horse Man It's Over Star. Vilgax Decepticons back on humans. Decepticons and Kayloo grabbing human bags. Kayloo Why'd you bite me? He's ruin it everything, and capture all the humans while screaming in terror being capture and heading to back to mount of Valdork. Horse man It's time for you.... to ruuunnnnn!!!! Vilgax grabbing horse man Star Butterfly nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Vilgax 3 more to pick up!!!! Kayloo Pearl *gets mad at Amethyst with crazed eyes* AMETHYST! Vilgax throw 3 characters and grabbing them into the giant bags while Star Butterfly get scared. Vilgax Ah, Star Butterfly She's a lump of Clay. You finally you did it and We came to destroy Mewni, and other made for. Star No It's not Truth! Vilgax yelling OF COURSE IS IT!!!!!!!!! Why do you let me here? Why do you think you save me on the river. It was all part of plan. No matter how hard you try, you can't escape your destiny. Your friendship... is no more. Vilgax kick Star Butterfly's face and crash on the ground and grabbing the wand. But Ms. Mimi and Smurfette fused into Mi-ette and shielded herself, and she crumpled to the ground. Mi-Ette: angry You blockhead! That's not what Christmas is about! Kayloo bot "Too Bad." Vilgax This doesn't belong to you!!!!! and I crash you everything. Thank you for Everything. Hekapoo "Star, how could you do this to us?" (the last words and died). Vilgax stabbing Hekapoo and other Decepticons was capture everyone, and heading back to Mount of Valdork. Vilgax (grabbing Hekapoo and he saying) "Because it's her purpose," laughing Vilgax other decepticons walk away, kick queen's head into the water and used jetpack and flying to ship with all decepticons Alone in the forest, and ruin of butterfly castle starring to burning down, Star Butterfly cried and cried. Could it be true? Had she really betrayed her friends? but Star runs out of breath, screaming under ooze as it enters her mouth. The screen goes black. Scene changes back to the others. The scene changes to Rhombulus' crystal room. Evil Decepticon Vilgax is checking up on Eclipsa's imprisonment crystal. The crystal is unscathed. and them '' Vilgax Decepticons Give to giant sword to make free her. The Kraang and Toffee to give ''Vilgax a giant poisonous sword and shatter imprisonment crystal cracks, he's destroy Rhombulus's crystal room and her free . Scene cuts to black. Glossaryck: Hey, Star! Star opens her eyes. Glossaryck is holding out a spoon of soup to her. Glossaryck: Does this need, uh, salt? Unresponsive, Glossaryck decides to stick the spoon at Star's cheek. Glossaryck: Hey, hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Star: yelling Oh, knock it off! Glossaryck:'' sticks the spoon in her mouth.'' Star: Mmph! Glossaryck: Less salt? More salt? Star: it out Bleeech! Glossaryck: More salt. Star Aghh. What is wrong with you?! What's going on in here? Where am I? Glossaryck: I have no idea. No one's ever been here before. Star Oh, no. I'm dead. I'm dead. I died! Glossaryck: sighs Well, if you're dead, then I'm dead. And if you're calling me dead, I find it... well, I find it a little insulting, frankly. Star Oh, no. I am totally dead. And I'm stuck here. With you. Glossaryck: Uh-huh. Again. A little insulting. Star You betrayed me! Glossaryck: I'm sorry it seemed that way. Can we get beyond this and just enjoy our time here together in... wherever we are? Star Ha! You think I'm gonna stay here with you, eat your dumb magic soup, while Toffee is out there doing who knows what?! Glossaryck: Star– Star Marco and my mom probably think I'm dead. Glossaryck: Star. Star crying Maybe I am dead. Glossaryck: Star! Look at me. This is where we are now. And this soup is not magic anymore. It's just... soup. So stop being foolish and eat the soup. (Caillou the teeth guy'' hits Glossaryck with the poisonous destabilizer in the chest, destroying his physical form and killed him. He crashing the soup.) Caillou the teeth guy: *to Star Butterfly* I was there, you know?;At the first war for this garbage planet. I fought against your armies. I respected your tactics. But ''this"?*lifting Star butterfly by her dress shirt* This is SIIIIICCCCCKKKKKKKK!!! All of Heaven and autobots charge Ice Dragon: No dinner for 1,000 years. Autobots Charged Caillou the Teeth Guy. Caillou the teeth guy: I don't get what you're planning, Rose. But look?! Your base is taken. Your armies are ruined. You have failed! (Caillou the teeth guy'' headbutts Star Butterfly in the eye, knocking her out.'') To be ContinuedCategory:Transcript Category:Mutants Category:Villain